Seto Kaiba's Puppy
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Emiri Hinarin owed Seto Kaiba over 450,000. The only way to repay him is to become his personal servant. What happens when Seto starts to realize his feelings for a servant? SetoxOC oneshot
1. Chapter 1

"What?!" Seto Kaiba barked, extremely annoyed that someone had interrupted his work. "Come in!"

"Mr. Kaiba," a Kaiba Land security guard said as he walked into Seto's office, his hand tightly grasping the arm of a brunette girl of about 16 or 17, "this girl was hired to fix the security systems in Kaiba Land and she managed to destroy it even more. The cost to fix the damages done adds up to about $500,000 for the entirety of the park."

Seto stood up and walked around his desk, walking in a circle around the girl. "I'll deal with her," he said, dismissing the guard from his office. He walked once more around the girl before coming to a stop in front of her. "What's your name?"

"Emiri," she replied softly, keeping her head bowed as she played nervously with the bottom of her two sizes too big sweatshirt. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba. I don't know what happened. It was going fine but—"

Seto held up a hand, stopping her in midsentence. "Do you know how much money you owe?" he asked, watching as she shook her head, the ponytail her hair was held back in getting looser in its tie. "$500,000. How much money do you have?"

"Maybe $200," Emiri replied softly, her head still bowed.

"That means you still owe over $450,000," Seto said. He lifted her chin, ice blue eyes meeting stormy gray ones. "To pay it off, you will work for me. You will follow every order without question and without complaint. Do you understand?" Emiri nodded. "You start right now. Come with me. I'm done for now." The brunette followed Seto out of his office and to his limo, never saying a word.

When they got to his mansion, Emiri followed him up to the master bedroom, the walls and bed all the same deep blue. "All I have for clothes right now are mine and Mokuba's old ones," he said, thumbing through the back of the closet.

"That's fine," Emiri said, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"For right now, you can start by cleaning Mokuba's room," Seto said. "It's right down the hall. You may go."

Emiri nodded before walking out of the room. _Why do I like him?_ she thought. Trying not to think about it, she walked down the hall, looking around curiously. Poking her head in the last room in the hall, she could tell it belonged to Mokuba immediately. Quickly looking around, she knelt down and started to pick up the scattered clothes.

Seto watched the computer screen in front of him, the camera from Mokuba's room showing as Emiri finished putting all of the dirty clothes into the laundry. _When she doesn't know what to do, she acts like an innocent puppy,_ he noticed, watching as Emiri looked around before started to make the bed. He moved away from the screen, walking over to his bed and shedding his shoes, tie, and jacket. Looking back at the computer, he couldn't see Emiri anywhere. _Where could she have gone?_ He thought, moving the camera to sweep the length of Mokuba's room.

The brunette in question was standing on top of a book on top of a bucket on top of a box on top of a drawer, trying to reach the clean bed sheets that were placed on the very top shelf of the linen closet. Her fingertips barely brushed against the fabric, her precarious tower swaying slightly. He reached her arm as far back as it could go, unaware that Seto was now standing behind her. Emiri's thumb hooked the folded fabric and she pulled it toward her, smiling.

"You're going to fall," Seto said, almost making her fall off her tower. "Next time, ask for my help."

"I'm sorry," Emiri apologized.

"I need to go fix a problem at KaibaCorp," Seto said, turning for the stairs. "When you're done, you can get something to eat and then wait in my room."

_Why can't I not follow his orders?_ Emiri thought, watching as Seto walked out the front door._ And why can't I speak around him? _Sighing, she walked back into Mokuba's room to make the bed. Her mind was lost in space as she changed the sheets, her thoughts on how she'd even gotten a job as an electrician that inevitably led to her current situation.  
***FLASHBACK***

Her landlord knocked on the door. It was the second time that week he'd asked for the rent and Emiri still didn't have it. "I'm sorry, Emiri," he said when she'd explained her situation, "but I need the rent. I need you out of here by tomorrow." Emiri nodded, closing the door as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" her mother asked, picking up after the first ring.

"Mom?" she asked, hoping she'd say yes. "Can I stay with you while I find a new apartment?"

"No," her mother replied. "I left you at that orphanage for a reason. I don't want you anymore." And with that, she hung up. Emiri spent the rest of that night crying.

Luckily she'd gotten the job she currently had the next day and had enough money for a cheaper apartment. They were a little reluctant to hire a teenage girl with no experience but she quickly proved competent enough. She hadn't called her mother since.  
***END FLASHBACK***

Taking a deep breath, Emiri leaned over Mokuba's bed, tears starting to form in her eyes. Wiping them away, she stood up and walked into Seto's room, her appetite gone. Sitting on the blue window seat, Emiri leaned against the window, falling asleep.

2 hours later, Seto walked into his room and immediately saw Emiri who was still asleep. "Wake up," he said, gently shaking her shoulder. The brunette shivered, but didn't wake up. Shaking his head, Seto decided to leave her alone. Changing into his pajamas, he slid into bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Emiri woke up at about 6:30 in the morning, sunlight streaming through the window she was leaning against. She looked over at the bed and saw the still-sleeping form of Seto. She stood up and walked quietly out of the room, heading downstairs and out the front door. Grabbing a stick from the lawn, she dipped it in a puddle and sat down on the concrete walkway. Before long, the brunette was lost in drawing spiraling designs with her stick.

Seto noticed Emiri was gone the minute he woke up. Slightly confused, he pulled on a robe and walked downstairs, drawn by a song he heard someone singing. Emiri didn't notice as Seto opened the door behind her, still singing as the stick moved by its own accord. "And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down," she sang, the stick still drawing spiraling designs on the concrete. "You say you find I know you better than that. Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?" She sighed and moved her head to lean over her crossed arms on her knees. Seto frowned, seeing that the stick was moving on its own.

"Emiri," Seto said, the stick dropping to the ground.

"M-Mr. Kaiba!" Emiri stuttered nervously. "H-How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you singing," Seto replied, motioning at her to get inside. "I had a maid find some suitable clothes for you to wear today. I've given some of the maids the day off so while I'm at work, you'll need to clean as much as you can." Emiri nodded as she followed Seto to his room. On his bed was a pair of worn and faded blue jeans, a black belt, and a long-sleeved camouflage shirt. Walking into the bathroom, she quickly changed and tied her hair back in a loose and messy ponytail. The jeans hung low on her hips even with the belt and the collar of the shirt slid down her shoulder at times, the ends of the sleeves falling an inch below her fingertips. "I'll be back at about 4," Seto said as he walked downstairs in a nicely pressed suit, his metal briefcase in his right hand.

Emiri waved slightly as the door closed, turning to walk into the first room that had peaked her interests. Pushing one of the mahogany doors open, she looked around the giant library. Piles of books circled around a leather chair, threatening to tumble over. The brunette turned around to close the door, making sure no one else was in the library, failing to see the security camera mounted high up in a corner.

_Here goes nothing_, Emiri thought, raising her hand tentatively toward a book on the top of one of the piles. Concentrating, the book moved, lifting up as it hovered in place. She moved her hand up to the bookshelf it came from, the book coming with it. Pushing her hand forward, the book followed the motion and slid into place. Smiling, she raised her other hand and used both to move books into place. She continued doing this, her mind lost in the past once again.  
***FLASHBACK***

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I can do!" A 6-year-old Emiri jumped up and down happily as her mother walked into her bedroom.

"What is it, my dear?" she said, smiling.

"Mommy, watch!" Emiri exclaimed happily as she lifted her left hand, a doll moving up with it. Her mother sucked in a sharp breath, tensing slightly. Emiri looked at her mother worriedly, the doll dropping back to the ground. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Get your coat, Emiri," she replied, still looking a little tensed.

"Are we going on a trip?" Emiri asked excitedly, pulling on her pink denim jacket as she followed her mother out the front doo and to the car. She didn't answer, so Emiri smiled and thought about the great trip she was going to go on. The drive didn't last too long; only 10 minutes. "Mommy?" Emiri asked as she followed her mother into a large gray building with a name she couldn't read on it. "Where are we?"

Her mother didn't answer, just walked up to a large desk with a lady in a gray dress standing behind it. "Hello," she said cheerfully. "May I help you?"

"Here you go," Emiri's mother said, placing a folder on the desk.

"Mommy?" Emiri asked as he mother walked out, the lady in gray holding onto her arm. "Mommy!" Tears started to flow down her cheeks as Emiri's mother left her in an orphanage.  
***END FLASHBACK***

Emiri slid the last of the books into the shelf, taking the one she'd set aside and settling down into the armchair. She started reading, quickly getting pulled into the world of knights and dragons and castles. Before long, she started to doze off and fell asleep in the chair, the book laying across her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emiri?" Seto called as he walked in the front door, handing his jacket to the butler. Noticing the library doors slightly ajar, he walked in and found Emiri still asleep with her book in the chair. Seto knew he should be furious; no servant of his fell asleep on the job. But for some reason, he couldn't say a word. Seto sighed internally and reached down to pick the brunette up. Slight problem, however. The minute he picked her up, her arms wrapped around his neck and refused to let go.

Seto let out a slow breath as he readjusted his grip on the brunette in his arms. Sitting back in the chair he'd taken Emiri out of, Seto relaxed as Emiri's arms slid down his chest to her stomach as she moved her head to face him. Smiling slightly, Seto leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Without even realizing it, Seto had developed a crush on Emiri, the very girl who had a crush on him.

Before long, Emiri stirred slightly, slowly opening her eyes. She blushed a deep red when she realized what, or more correctly, who she was sleeping on. Careful not to disturb Seto, the smaller brunette climbed off his lap and picked up the book sitting on the floor. Certain that Seto was still asleep, Emiri placed the book in the palm of her hand and concentrated. The leather-bound volume lifted into the air, following Emiri's motions as it slid back into the top shelf.

Creeping out of the library, the brunette found Seto's study, the computer in it already logged on and the Internet up. Pulling up the sleeve of her shirt to type, Emiri looked up Isabella Hinarin. _3,213,574 results found for 'Isabella Hinarin', _ she read silently, letting out a soft sigh.

"Emiri, what are you doing?"

Emiri whipped her head around to see Seto standing in the doorway. "I…I…" Emiri tried to explain. "I…I was trying to see if I could find a picture of my mother."

"Is she dead?"

Emiri shook her head. "She left me at an orphanage when I was 6."

"Because of what you can do?"

Emiri's body tensed at the question, her gaze locked on a string on the edge of her shirt. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I saw what you did with the stick and the books. Why do you deny it?"

"I…I've always been afraid of my power. It was the reason my mom left me."

Seto didn't say anything for a few minutes, walking over and turning off the computer. "Do you know where your mother lives?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Right next to the elementary school," Emiri replied. "She's lived there since she was 16." She wiped her sleeve across her nose, sniffling slightly.

"Have you ever tried lifting something heavier then a book?" Seto asked. "A person, perhaps?"

Emiri shook her head. "I'm afraid of using my powers," she replied softly.

"Will you try?" Seto asked. "For me?"

"I—I'll try." Emiri cursed the fact she had a crush on him as she raised her hands. She clenched her hands into fists and Seto felt slight pressure on his upper arms. Emiri lifted her arms with some strain and Seto lifted a few feet in the air. _I…can't…hold…it…_ she thought, blackness creeping into the edges of her vision. The pressure on Seto's arms disappeared and he dropped to the floor on his feet, expertly catching the smaller brunette as she fell forward in exhaustion.

"My hopeless little puppy," he whispered, brushing the hair off her forehead. "You have no idea what you do to me." Seto smiled slightly and carried Emiri out to his limo, his driver taking them to the small white house next to the Domino elementary school.

Emiri slowly opened her eyes as Seto carried her up to the front door. "Where…where are we?" she asked softly as he set her down on her feet. Seto rang the doorbell and Emiri finally realized where she was, hiding behind the taller brunette.

"You will stay with me," Seto ordered as the door opened and a tall blonde woman opened the door.

"Yes?" the woman asked, leaning against the doorframe. "May I help you, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Isabella Hinarin?" Seto asked, the woman nodding. "I understand you left a child at an orphanage 11 years ago, correct?"

"Yes, that's right," Isabella replied. "What's this about?" Seto pulled Emiri out from behind him to stand in front of her mother, her head bowed. "Emiri," Isabella said. "I thought I said I didn't want you anymore." Her hand came up in order to slap her daughter. In fear, Emiri's hands came up and her mother flew back in the house, hitting a far wall.

Emiri looked down at her hands and her eyes started to water. Seto tried to grab her as she ran past him. "Driver!" he barked, hurrying into his limo. "Home, now!" The car sped off, parking in front of the Kaiba mansion. Seto raced into the house and upstairs to his room, bursting through the door. Emiri sat in a corner with her knees pulled up to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm afraid," she said softly as Seto knelt in front of her. "I can't control it and I don't want people to get hurt."

"You just need practice," Seto said, lifting her chin to look at her eyes.

Emiri hiccupped, the tears starting to slow. She looked so innocent, so scared, so confused. _You really don't know what you do to me,_ Seto thought. _So, maybe I'll just show you._ He moved his hand from the smaller brunette's chin to her neck, gently pressing his lips to hers.

Pulling away, he left his hand on her neck and locked eyes. "I have a new way you can repay me," Seto whispered. "You can be mine."

"B-But…" Emiri hiccupped, "…wh-what about this?" She held up a hand to symbolize her power. Seto smiled and linked his free hand with hers.

"I don't care," he replied. "I won't hurt you or leave you, I just want you to be mine and no one else's." He kissed her again, this time for longer. Emiri smiled into the kiss as she closed her eyes, knowing that Seto wouldn't let anything happen to her.


End file.
